Suspicious Mind
by Matthew1972
Summary: White collar fic. Peter suspects Neal of having something up his sleeve, but then… when hasn't he? Yet maybe, since it is Christmas, he may be willing to let him get away with it.


**SUSPICIOUS MIND**

**Fandom  
**White Collar

**Characters  
**Peter Burke, Neal Caffrey and Elizabeth Burke

**Rating  
**K+, general, canon

**Summary  
**Peter suspects Neal of having something up his sleeve, but then… when hasn't he? Yet maybe, since it is Christmas, he may be willing to let him get away with it.

**Author note  
**Written as a Christmas gift for Caldera32

– 0 – 0 – 0 –

Every fibre of him is aware of it. His senses are tingling, and Peter knows better by now than to ignore what his gut instinct tells him about Neal. He paces in his office. Logic dictates that Neal is always up to no good. Pretences be damned, even while he works the case with Peter and his team, a different truth lies beyond each helpful clue provided. What isn't he saying?

Three years in, and Peter knows how to read the former criminal between the lines. Oh, he will never give up what he does… can't when it is what he is. Like a leopard Neal won't change his spots. And Peter? Well, if he's honest with himself, he needs the challenge of it. Enjoys working with Neal, becoming friends even. Though he's not quite sure of how that came to be.

Even now, as he paces back and forth, Peter can't say he understands. Something in Neal though pulls everyone in. It's not that the charming man is evil or purely criminal. No, he has long seen the side of Neal that is romantic, loyal even and more fragile than he will ever show. In the core of his being he even wants to do right, especially by those he cares for.

Peter takes pride too in how far they've come as partners in the high number of cases they have solved together as an unlikely alliance. Choosing to work with Neal, for all the challenges it brought him, has been a joy. He's even come to think that Neal respects him as much in turn…

But now? He's not so sure. The main office is too silent. Most desks are cleared out of files and agents alike, because his team is on their way home to celebrate Christmas Eve. Should he go home too? Join his wife Elizabeth for dinner and share a bottle of wine, and pretend that Neal is not working out some scheme? The husband half of him is tempted, more than, but the special agent in him can't stop staring at the few specks of evidence he has collected.

Peter examines the grainy photograph of Neal, caught by a distant security camera. Why was he at the most expensive wine cellar in town? Why did he find a handwritten receipt in his own home? Peter can't help but wonder if Elizabeth is involved somehow. A frown marks his face, voicing the sheer absence of answers. No, he's no step closer… and frustration begins to sink in.

At the far end of his vision the elevator doors open to reveal that he's got company. The movement of them alone is enough to pull Peter from his thoughts. He looks up in time to see Elizabeth walk over, hanging off Neal's arm, grinning over something he's said. She has never looked more beautiful to Peter. Her low cut black dress hugs all of her beautiful body in no uncertainty and she walks on her high heels without any shyness, ever closer towards him until she stands in the middle of the open planned space downstairs, looking up at his office and him with a smile that brightens up his world.

Drawn out by their arrival, Peter rushes over to the door and out of his office, down the stairs to meet them in the main room. "Elizabeth." His greeting comes out somewhat breathless, more so when she pulls him in for a passionate kiss he can't not answer in kind.

"One office delivery", Neal says. He thuds down a basket on the nearest desk, smiling at the both of them, before he bows his head in a mock gesture of submission, as if he's their servant. "Merry Christmas, agent Burke."

Peter can only stand rooted to the floor at the far too smooth and elaborate retreat of the always expensive suit clad man. The wheels in his head align, because there in the basket without a lid rests the bottle of wine on top of a chequered blanket of reds and green. There is food too, snacks, all fresh and labelled with expensive name tags.

Neal pauses at the doors of the elevator. He turns, his face more serious, despite the twinkle of conspiracy and ever-present life in his eyes. "I thought, since you are all work and no play, I'd better bring your wife to you." The elevator arrives, doors opening, and he steps inside, smiling one last time as he faces Peter and Elizabeth. "Don't do anything I would."

Crossing his arms, mock stern, Peter huffs. "That's a given."

The closing doors shut Neal away, grinning, and as the elevator goes down comfortable silence returns to the office. Peter shakes his head, for he can't not when he knows he's been had. Neal being mysterious kept him here, trapped in his work and maybe too set habits, away from what goes on beyond the impromptu picnic with his wife. He has two options left now… to let Elizabeth down or let Neal be off the leash for one night; or at least for as far as his ankle monitor lets him roam free.

His choice is an easy one. Peter loves Elizabeth too much, and he knows he will get to chase down Neal for answers later, because it is what he does better than anyone else. Right now though, he wants to spend time with his wife, to drink the wine and eat the food another has paid for. How? He doesn't care… yet, because Neal won't ever land him in serious trouble since it is an unspoken promise between them. In the end they always do look out for each other like partners do.

As he uncorks the wine Peter watches Elizabeth settle down in the middle of the office. It's insane and comfortable at once to be here together. The office, not their house, but it feels strangely right too. Elizabeth gets him better than anyone… knows why he bites down on the challenge called Neal. One that's become a factor of friendship on her life too.

Yeah, Peter can let Neal have this win, because he's in a good mood. His team deserves the break too and so he toasts to his wife with a smile of victory. Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
